Burageki no Ichinichi Season II
by LeNosferatu
Summary: The long awaiting continuation of the Burageki no Ichinichi! Actually this was summarized from all the skits I posted in JPHIP forum under the same thread :D Enjoy!


**Sharing**

Boy : *playing Nintendo DS*  
Gekikara : *walk closer* *take Nintendo away*  
Boy : Eeeh, Touchan, why?  
Gekikara : You can have it back after you've finished your homework. *start playing Nintendo*  
Boy : But I don't have any ho-  
Gekikara : And tidied your room.  
Boy : Kaachan's already do-  
Gekikara : And I've finished this level.  
Boy : …

xxx

**Mischief Managed**

*Friday night*

Gekikara : Me and Black are going out tonight.  
Black : It's only an hour or so, is it okay leaving you alone here?  
Boy : Yeah, I can take care of myself. Go have fun! *smiling*  
Gekikara : Somehow I feel like the need of taking away my melon pans and chaining the fridge…  
Black : Eh why?  
Gekikara : You know boys when no parents in home…  
Boy : _Damn! She can read my mind!_

xxx

**Like Father Like Son**

*Shibuya is visiting BuraGeki*

Black : *laugh* But when I wa-  
Boy : *suddenly appears* Kaachan, where do you put my bag?  
Shibuya : Ah! Is that your son?  
Gekikara : Probably.  
Black : *glare*  
Shibuya : Wow! You've grown!  
Boy : Was I supposed to shrink?! *leaving*  
Black : Hey! Don't be rude!  
Shibuya : _He is truly Gekikara's son…_

xxx

**Scary Kaachan**

Boy : *sneaking* *steal some money in Black's drawer*  
Gekikara : *cough*  
Boy : AAAA! *scared* *drop the money* T-Touchan, I need to buy a new robot…  
Gekikara : I'm gonna tell your Kaachan later *smirk*  
Boy : *holding Gekikara's legs* No! Please no, Touchan!

*later*

Gekikara : *eat all melon pans stock*  
Boy : *approach* Touchan, can I have one?  
Gekikara : No *munch*  
Boy : Kaachan said if you eat them all, you'll get diabetes and die young! So give me some.  
Gekikara : I don't care *munch*  
Boy : I'm gonna tell Kaachan *leaving*  
Gekikara : NO DON'T! Comeback here! You can have some! *chase*

xxx

**Nap Time  
**  
*Sunday afternoon*

Boy : Touchan! Touchan! *shake* Let's go buy a RC Car. Everyone has it now! *shake*  
Gekikara : Zzzz…don't wanna…zzzz…  
Boy : Come on Touchan! I am the only one who don't have it *shake*  
Gekikara : Zzzz…ask Kaachan…  
Boy : I don't want! She'll say no like the usual *shake* Wake up, Touchan!  
Gekikara : Interrupt my sleep once again and I'll interrupt your breathing...zzzz…

xxx

**Math**

*evening*

Black : Yes…just like that. Smart boy *pet*  
Boy : Wow this homework is not difficult at all! Thanks, Kaachan!

*later*

Boy : Touchan…would you help me with my homework?  
Gekikara : I guess…  
Boy : *give the book* Here…I can't do number seven…  
Gekikara : WHY WOULD SOMEONE BOUGHT 600 WATERMELONS! Your homework is a joke *leaving*

xxx

**Parents Stuff**

*11 PM*

Black : Tadaima!  
Boy : Okaeri, Kaachan!  
Black : Eh? It's already late. Go sleep! Where is Gekikara anyway?  
Boy : Touchan is sleeping…  
Black : Eh what? Anyway what are these water balloons doing on the floor here?  
Boy : Oh, I just try helping Touchan *smiling* hehe…  
Black : Helping?  
Boy : I read your text in Touchan's phone this afternoon, you said "I want you to get me wet when I get home" right? So I bought these…  
Black : *facepalm*

xxx

**Mischief Unmanaged **

*department store*

Black : *pushing trolley* *looking for soaps*  
Gekikara : *secretly putting a snack when Black isn't looking*

*few mins*

Black : *pushing trolley* *looking for blankets*  
Boy : *secretly putting a RC Car when Black isn't looking*

*later at home*

Black : WAIT, I DON'T REMEMBER BUYING THESE!  
Geki&Boy : *hiding* *giggle* *giggle*

xxx

**Jailbait**

*Torigoya's visit*

Torigoya : How old are you now? *smile*  
Boy : E-eight *doki doki doki*  
Torigoya : Aww…you're so cute *pinch cheek*  
Boy : T-Twhank yew *doki doki doki* *blush*  
Torigoya : I like cute boys *giggle*  
Boy : *cough* What do you think…*cough* about bad boys? *doki doki doki*  
Torigoya : Bad boys? They're cool *smile*  
Boy : *suddenly stay cool* Well not trying to impress you or anything but I can swim without floaties…

xxx

**Crush**

Boy : Ano…want to play a game? *doki doki doki*  
Torigoya : Sure! *smile* what game?  
Boy : But it can't be hide and seek…  
Torigoya : Eh why not?  
Boy : C-cause a girl like you is impossible to find…*blush* *run away to bedroom*  
Black : _Where did he learn that thing…_

**Confession**

Boy : I…I like you *blush* *doki doki doki*_ I said it! I said it!_  
Torigoya : Oh, what a coincidence!  
Boy : Really? You like me too? *eyes shining*  
Torigoya : No, I like myself too!  
Boy : …

xxx

**New Lazy Rule **

*bedroom*

Gekikara : *roll* (._.) (.-.) (._.) (.-.)  
Black : *from the kitchen* Gekikara!  
Gekikara : Yes?! *still rolling*

*no response*

Gekikara : YEESSS?! *still rolling*

*no response*

Gekikara : _Ugh, should I move…_ *finally get up and see what Black wants*

xxx

**Illegal**

Boy : Can you tell me your number? *doki doki doki*  
Torigoya : It's xxx-xxx-xxx *smile*  
Boy : Uh…umm…can you tell me your address? *doki doki doki*  
Torigoya : I live five blocks from here *smile*  
Boy : And…can you tell me your workplace? *doki doki doki*  
Torigoya : It-  
BuraGeki : NO YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO TELL HIM!

xxx

**Different Reaction**

*Gekikara & Boy are playing Tekken*

*match 1*

Boy : Yeaaay I win!  
Gekikara : Ah…it was just a stupid game.

*match 2*

Boy : Ah…I lose…  
Gekikara : IN YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *dances*

xxx

**Love Spell?**

*dinner time*

Gekikara : *watching TV*  
Boy : *daydreaming*  
Black : Dinner is ready!  
Gekikara : Right away~~ *walk to the kitchen*  
Black : Hey, dinner is ready.  
Boy : I don't feel like eating…  
Black : *touch Boy's forehead* are you feeling sick?  
Boy : *shakes head*  
Black : Are you okay?  
Boy : I wanna sleep…*walk to bedroom*  
Gekikara : *appear* It's been a month since Torigoya's last visit, eh? *munch*

xxx

**Love Spell!**

Black : *in front of Boy's bedroom* *knock*  
Boy : Leave me alone…  
Black : I cooked your favorite dish.  
Boy : I'm not hungry…  
Black : *sigh* Touchan is eating all your melon pans share!  
Boy : Let her be…  
Black : Torigoya's here!  
Boy : *open door* *eyes shining* WHERE?!

*later*

Black : *on the phone* Torigoya, did you whisper something to my son?  
Torigoya : Huh?

xxx

**Love Doesn't Need Any Reason**

Boy : *watching anime* *munching melon pan*  
Gekikara : *grab melon pan* *bite*  
Boy : Take your own share Touchan! *reach* *reach*  
Gekikara : The fridge is too far! *swing* *swing*  
Boy : You always take everything I had! *brawl*  
Gekikara : I'm your Touchan, don't talk that way to me! *brawl*  
Black : *staring at Gekikara* _Am I drunk the entire relationship…_

xxx

**Wet Dream**

*1 AM*

Gekikara : Black…*shake* wake up…do you hear that?  
Black : Zzz…hnn? What?  
Gekikara : Do you hear that?  
Black : Wait…is that him? What is he doing?  
Gekikara : Let's check him out.

*Boy's bedroom*

Boy : Hnnn…Hnnn…zzz…  
Black : He's only dreaming *sigh* Let's get back to bed.  
Gekikara : No, listen!  
Boy : Hnnn…Torigoya-nee-chan…zzz…ahh! Not there…ehehe…hehe…zzz….please…zzz…  
Black : !

*Meanwhile in the dream*

Torigoya : *tickling Boy with a golf stick*

xxx

**Unfair**

Black : What did you do yesterday afternoon?  
Boy : I did…nothing?  
Black : You threw a stone to the neighbor's window.  
Boy : H-how did you know? *scared*  
Black : You'll be in less trouble if you tell the truth. You're grounded.

*other time*

Boy : Kaachan…  
Black : *reading Bible* Yes?  
Boy : I just killed a neighbor's cat…I didn't know the stone was hitting it hard.  
Black : Grounded.  
Boy : But I was telling the truth! *crying*

xxx

**Five Years Passed**

Gekikara : *playing Nintendo DS*  
Boy : Touchan…my turn *poke*  
Gekikara : Wait...let me finish this level…  
Boy : You said that fifteen minutes ago!  
Gekikara : *keep playing*  
Boy : *bite Gekikara's hand*  
Gekikara : AAARGHH! Hanase! Hanase! *struggle*  
Black : *appear* You really need to grow up instead of growing *taking Nintendo*

**Gekikara no Asa**

*bedroom, 7 AM*

Gekikara: I have to go to work…  
Bed : Just ten minutes more…  
Gekikara: Okay…zzz…

*half hour later*

Gekikara: *point at bed* Only Black can seduce me! I have to go to work.  
Bed : But baby, it's cold outside~~  
Gekikara: *end up sleeping all day like usual*

xxx

**Troublemaker**

Black: You, *point at Boy* come here.  
Boy : Yes, Kaachan? *approach*  
Black: We need to talk about something.  
Boy : *worried* _She caught me hitting a neighbor's dog this morning…she knew I skip class a lot…she knew I got detention…she knew I put a used gum inside Touchan's shoes yesterday…she caught me-_  
Black: Don't leave the fridge open next time, okay?

xxx

**Good Friends**

Boy : Tadaima!  
Black: Okaeri~~  
Boy : Kaachan, I bring friends…is it okay? They're outside.  
Black: What?! *seeing the whole room* But our place is a mess!  
Boy : Oh, don't worry. They don't care about our house. They just care if we have food.

xxx

**Dad Knows Best**

*7 AM*

Gekikara: *sleepy* I'm thirsty…*walk to kitchen*  
Boy : *watching TV* Ohayou, Touchan~  
Gekikara: Mmhayou…*half asleep*

*Gekikara was so sleepy that she didn't realize destroying all the plates and glasses*

Boy : Touchan! Wake up! *shake*  
Gekikara: *realize* Oh shoot! Doushiyo?! *panic*  
Boy : Wait, I'm gonna call Kaachan  
Gekikara: *grab* No! Better shut up.  
Boy : Eeeh but Kaachan told me not to lie…  
Gekikara: It's not lying. It's just letting the truth speaks for itself…

xxx

**Ex-Nanny**

*Street, afterschool*

Boy : Lalalala~~ *walk happily*  
Center: Hey you! *walk closer*  
Boy : Eh? *stop*  
Center: Oh My God! You've grown up now. I remember when you were three. We always played together! You still are so cute *pet*  
Boy : Who are you?  
Center:

xxx

**Behind The Scene**

*kitchen*

Boy : Kaachan!  
Black: Yes?  
Boy : I hate Touchan! She always takes everything I had.  
Black: Don't say that about her.  
Boy : She's not like you. She's sleeping all day long and always doing what she wants. I hate her!  
Black: Eventhough she didn't involve in the making but respect her as your Touchan and she might look like an unemployed but she pays half of the bill, okay?  
Boy : In the making?  
Black: Ne-Nevermind -/-

xxx

**Mom Knows Best**

Boy : Kaachan, I lost my transformers…you see my Bumblebee?  
Black: Clean up your room *read Bible*  
Boy : I'm asking about my transformers…  
Black: Just clean your room!  
Boy : Kaachan is the worst! *mumble*  
Black: You never know what you have till you clean your room.

xxx

**Keep Out Reach of Children**

Black : What are these?  
Gekikara: Sugar pills…I'm trying to sell some.  
Black : Nonsense. Anyway, hide it somewhere our son can't see.  
Gekikara: Eeeh why?  
Black : He'll probably try to swallow one.  
Gekikara: Oh, don't worry. I have hundreds more!

xxx

**OCD**

*Boy & Black are walking together in the street*

Boy : Ah! There's a spider. Hyaaa~~ *about to stomp*  
Black: Hey stop that! Don't do that to animals, kay? He's innocent.  
Boy : Kay… *frown*

*later at home*

Boy : Waa I found spiders in the kitchen! Kaachan, look!  
Black: *bringing broomstick* WHERE?!

xxx

**Forgotten**

Center: Oh come on, don't you remember me? Let's go to my place! *smile*  
Boy : But Kaachan told me not to follow nor talk to strangers…  
Center: This is useless *carrying boy in the shoulder*  
Boy : HELP! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!

*Center's house*

Boy : *kicking Center* Hanase! Hanase!  
Nezumi: Who's that?  
Boy : Ah! Nezumi-nee-chan?  
Nezumi: Who are you?  
Boy : You are still pretty, Nezumi-nee-chan!  
Center : HOW COME YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?

**Environmentally-Friendly**

*Late night*

Black : You go first, I'll just read some book to kill time.  
Gekikara: *pull Black* I don't want. Let's shower together! *giggle*  
Black : Gekikara, please! -/-  
Gekikara: Come on shower with me! Let's save the water, therefore we save the earth! *giggle*  
Black : _I doubt that was the only thing on your mind…_

xxx

**Blame Toy Story**

*Boy's bedroom*

Gekikara: What are you doing?  
Boy : I'm keeping my toys.  
Gekikara: Why taping them to the wall?  
Boy : I'm afraid they'll be going if I turn my back…

xxx

**Bribe**

*Center's house*

Center: Really you don't remember anything about me?  
Boy : *shakes head*  
Center: *give candy* Still don't remember?  
Boy : *shakes head*  
Center: *give coins* Anything?  
Boy : *happily looking at money* Ah I remember now!  
Nezumi: That just doesn't change the fact he forgets about you Center…

xxx

**Romance Privacy *)**

Kaachan: Come on, let's get you in a bath.  
Boy : I want to take a bath with Touchan.  
Kaachan: She's at work, come on get in.  
Boy : Then I'll wait till she come home!  
Kaachan: _But we already promised to take a bath together tonight, doushiyo…_

*) New single of French Kiss

xxx

**Failure**

Black: How was your exam?  
Boy : Nothing much…  
Black: Define nothing much.  
Boy : *show the paper*  
Black: F?  
Boy : But Kaachan…everyone failed. At least once *worried*  
Black: Yeah right, I've failed once. _And then you born._

xxx

**Playboy**

Nezumi: Get him home.  
Center : But Nezumi…I want to play with him more…  
Nezumi: Yeah like he wants to play with you!  
Boy : *hug Nezumi's arms* Nezumi-nee-chan is so pretty~~  
Nezumi: CENTER GET ME OFF! *struggle*

xxx

**You Got Fans**

Center : Oh well, come on. Let's get you home *pull Boy*  
Boy : Yada! I want to go with Nezumi-nee-chan. I don't know you!  
Nezumi: NO WAY.  
Center : Nezumi…please?  
Nezumi: …  
Center : *puppy eyes*  
Nezumi: *facepalm* Fine!

xxx

**Yankee Boots**

Boy : Aaaa, more cockroaches Kaachan!  
Black: Where?  
Boy : In the kitchen!  
Black: Give me a shoe!  
Boy : *give* Here Kaachan~  
Black: Not my shoes! Get Gekikara's!

xxx

**Caught**

*2 AM*

Boy: Ah…I need to pee *yawn* *walk out*

*in front of bathroom*

Boy: Why is it locked?

*Black & Gekikara's muffled sounds come from inside*

Boy : Hn? Kaachan? Touchan? You there?  
Gekikara: Nobody's here!  
Boy : Ehh? I need to pee!  
Black : Mmmhh…Nnnpleasennh just wait a minute…hnnnn…!  
Boy : Okay…I'll wait in the living room. _What are they doing anyway?_ (-_-)

xxx

**Turn Out**

*morning, bedroom*

Gekikara: Zzzz…  
Black : WAKE UP! *flip blanket*  
Gekikara: *roll* Do not want…zzz…  
Black : Every day sleeping, what are you? A koala?!  
Gekikara: *pull Black down* Sleep with me…zzz…  
Black : Ahhh! Hanase! Wake up you lazy ass! *struggle*  
Gekikara: *tighten* You'll be the tree, and I'll wrap you like a koala…zzz…  
Black : *blush* _I'm supposed to be angry, dammit!_ *surrendered in Gekikara's arms*

**Environmentally-Friendly II**

*living room*

Gekikara: *sleeping on the couch*  
Black : Wake up!  
Gekikara: Hnn?  
Black : Turn off the television before you sleep.  
Gekikara: Ehh…sorry *turn off*  
Black : Don't waste electricity.  
Gekikara: Ahh it was only ten minutes…  
Black : Would you like it if I turn you on and leave you for ten minutes?!

xxx

**Stupid Cartoon**

*living room*

Boy : *watching Dora The Explorer*  
Dora : Say "Map"!  
Boy : Map!  
Boots: Louder!  
Boy : MAAAAP!  
Black : *appear* Lower your voice!  
Boy : But…

xxx

**Old Habit**

*Rainy season*

Boy : Kaachan, I'm going to school!  
Black: Yeah, be careful on the way.  
Boy : But there is no umbrella…  
Black: Eh?  
Boy : Touchan cut them all…  
Black: GEKIKARA!

xxx

**Gekikara's Concern**

*living room*

Black : *reading Bible*  
Gekikara: *watching TV* Black…pass me the remote please?  
Black : It's on the table! Get it yourself.  
Gekikara: My body doesn't want to move~~  
Black : What are you not being lazy at?  
Gekikara: This? *hug*  
Black : Gekikara…  
Gekikara: And this…*kiss*  
Black : Gekikara!  
Gekikara: And thi-  
Black : *punch*  
Gekikara: Itai! You are so cold!  
Black : *whisper* He is here!

xxx

**No**

*department store*

Black: *pushing trolley*  
Boy : Kaachan, can I buy this RC car?  
Black: You already have one.  
Boy : Touchan stomped on it…can I?  
Black: No.  
Boy : I…*fumble pocket* uh…I've been saving money this week, I'll buy it myself!  
Black: No.  
Boy : Kaachan is the worst! *crying*

xxx

**No!**

Boy : Kaachan can I b-  
Black : No.  
Boy : But I haven't-  
Black : No.  
Boy : Ugh! Touchan can I b-  
Gekikara : No.  
Boy : *rage throwing robot* I knew I'm adopted!

xxx

**Angry BirdsMarimokkori**

*morning, bedroom*

Black : Wake up *shake*  
Gekikara: 5 minutes more…zzzz….  
Black : You said that an hour ago. WAKE THE HELL UP! *flipping blanket*  
Gekikara: What's with you?!  
Black : Such a lazy bum! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE! AND I C-  
Gekikara: Urusainaaa! *cover ears*  
Black : ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME? WHAT AR-  
Gekikara: Black?  
Black : WHAT?!  
Gekikara: Your lips are sexy…if closed.  
Black : ...

xxx

**Impression**

*Sunday*

Black : Here's some snacks for you guys.  
Boy's friends : Thank you *bow*  
One of boy's friends: Your mom is so nice!  
Boy : If only you live with her…

xxx

**Child's Fear**

*night, Boy's bedroom*

Black: Have you brushed your teeth?  
Boy : Mmm…*roll*  
Black: Is that a yes or no?  
Boy : Mmm…yes?  
Black: Good, cause tomorrow we'll see a dentist.  
Boy : *run to bathroom and brushing teeth for 30 minutes*  
Black: *smirk*

xxx

**Noel no Yoru**

*Christmas Eve*

Boy : Touchan! Touchan!  
Gekikara: Yes?  
Boy : What do you wish for Christmas?  
Gekikara: Hmm…to have a lifetime supply of Melon pan? What about you?  
Boy : I want Santa send me a brother!  
Gekikara: Don't wish for Santa. Just send me to your Kaachan.

**Doing it BuraGeki Way**

*10 PM*

Boy : *playing Nintendo* Wahaha~  
Gekikara : Go sleep now. You have school tomorrow.  
Boy : Do not want! *still playing*  
Gekikara : Now!  
Boy : No! *still playing*  
Gekikara : Blaack!  
Black : *appear* Where do you want to go…seeing eternity? Darkness will guide you…to the right way…  
Boy : Zzz…

*6 AM*

Black : Wake up! *shake*  
Boy : Zzz…  
Black : You'll be late to school! *shake*  
Boy : *roll* Zzz…  
Black : Gekikaraa!  
Gekikara : *come in* Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle. The cow jumped over the moon~  
Boy : *Waking up & crying by Gekikara's voice*  
BuraGeki : *highfive*

xxx

**Choices**

Boy : Uhhh… *head on desk*

*few mins*

Boy : Uhhh *head on desk*

*few mins*

Boy : Uhhh! *frustrate*  
Gekikara: Need help with the homework?  
Boy : No…  
Gekikara: What's your problem?  
Boy : I'm confused whether I should go to Nezumi-nee-chan's or Torigoya-nee-chan's place tomorrow…  
Gekikara: _This kid…_

xxx

**Decision**

Boy : *fired up* Yosh! I'll go to Torigoya-nee-chan's workplace tomorrow!  
Black : Eh, do you know where it is?  
Boy : Erotic massage parlor right? Touchan told me!  
Black : *glare at Gekikara*  
Gekikara: *look away* *whistle*  
Boy : I will bring her flowers and surprise her like a prince! Then I'll take her to dance under the moonlight! Yessss! *fired up*  
Black : _Do you even understand what 'erotic massage' means…_

xxx

**Dining Crisis**

Black : Today's dinner is chicken soup…  
Boy : Yay! Itadakimasu~~  
Gekikara : I HATE MEAT! *flip table*

*other time*

Black: Today's dinner is vegetables soup…  
Gekikara: Yay! Itadakimasu~~  
Boy : I HATE VEGETABLES! *flip table*

*other time*

Black : Today's dinner is…cup noodles. *read Bible*  
GekiBoy : I HATE YOU! *flip everything*

*later under the shower*

Black : _Why can't I have a normal family? Why?!_ *crying*

xxx

**Gekikara's Level**

Black : If you aren't satisfied with my cooking, go cook yourself!  
Gekikara : Fine!

*dinner time*

Gekikara : I've made curry! *proud*  
Black : _Shit…she can cook actually._ *feeling lose*  
Everyone: Itadakimasu!

*that night Gekikara got arrested due to trial of murder case*

xxx

**Hard Work**

Boy : I hate Kaachan! *sobbing* *crying*  
Gekikara : What is it about? *pat*  
Boy : She won't let me play outside today *sobbing* *crying*  
Gekikara : But that doesn't mean you can hate her *pat*  
Boy : She doesn't let me do anything! I hate her! KAACHAN IS EVIL! *crying*  
Gekikara: Don't talk about her like that again! *rage*  
Boy : *scared at Geki's aura* Eh…Touchan…  
Gekikara : Do you know how much pain she felt to bear you out?! *still rage*  
Boy : *shakes head*  
Gekikara : It's like sneezing watermelons out of your nose! *rage*  
Boy : Watermelons…*scared* *run to Black* *bawling* UWAAAH KAACHAN~ I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! *hug*  
Black :_ What in the world Gekikara did to him…?_

xxx

**Confirmation**

Gekikara : I'm just lecturing him out *proud*  
Black : Wow…umm…thank you? *still confused*  
Boy : *still clinging onto Black* *sobbing*  
Black : Hey hey…stop crying *pat* you are a boy aren't you?  
Boy : Kaachan…  
Black : Yes?  
Boy : Did it hurt when you sneeze me out?  
Black : Huh?

xxx

**Better Answer**

Black : Anyways…babies don't come from the nose!  
Boy : Then where do they?  
Black : Uhmm…*thinking of a better answer*  
Gekikara: It's from-  
Black : *punch*  
Gekikara: Itai!  
Boy : Kaachan! Where do they come from? *tug*  
Black : I…puked you out…*nervously looking away*  
Gekikara: _What an answer!_

xxx

**Supply**

Boy : Kaachan! I have a school trip to Nagoya tomorrow~ *happy*  
Black : Oh nice. Have you prepared everything?  
Boy : Yup! *show bag*  
Black : WHY ONLY MELON PANS?!

*meanwhile in the kitchen*

Gekikara: _Where all my melon pans go…_

xxx

**Yappari Anonymous**

Teacher : Everyone, keep walking together with your group okay? Don't get lost!  
Students: Yes~

*3 hours later Boy gets lost*

Boy : *crying*  
People passing by: What's your name, boy? Are you lost?  
Boy : *crying louder*

xxx

**Present**

Boy: *walking home happily afterschool* Lalalalala~

*meets Torigoya & Sado in an alley*

Boy : *eyes sparkling* AH! Torigoya-nee-chan~~~ *run*  
Torigoya: Oh hello cute boy *smile*  
Boy : _Ahh she calls me cute, she calls me cute!_  
Sado : Wow…you've grown!  
Boy : *bow* Hi Sado-nee-san. Ano…uh…*fumbling bag*  
Torigoya: What is it?  
Boy : Please accept this! *give*.I made this with all my heart!  
Torigoya: Ohh thank you! *smile*  
Sado : _It's just an abstract clay figure from arts and craft class isn't it…_

xxx

**Heart Break**

Boy : Umm…ano…Torigoya-nee-chan, do you want to be…*nervous* M-m-my…g-girlfriend?!  
Torigoya: Aww that's sweet…but I already have one *frown*  
Boy : *backsound of thunder* Who!  
Torigoya: *cling on Sado* Sado-nee-san!  
Boy : *faint*  
Sado : *to Torigoya* You should be the one named Sado…*feeling guilty*

xxx

**Plenty of Fish in The Sea**

*home*

Boy : HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *rolling on floor*  
Black : *watching from afar* *worry* What happened with him?  
Gekikara : *watching from afar* *worry* I don't know either…

*few mins*

Boy : HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *throwing toys*  
Black : What happened?!  
Boy : Torigoya-nee-chan has girlfriend! HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Gekikara : *trying to calm Boy down* Don't worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea~  
Boy : *sobbing* But I like girls…*confused*  
Black : *to Gekikara* Please use easier proverbs to an eight year old!

xxx

**Yappari Playboy**

Boy : *sobbing on Black's lap* Hu…hu…Kaachan…hu…  
Black : *stroke Boy's hair*  
Gekikara : But you said you like Nezumi-nee-chan as well?  
Boy : *realized* You right! I still have Nezumi-nee-chan! *stand up*  
Black : _His change of heart is so fast…_

**Enjoying Childhood**

*rainy season*

Boy : *stare out the window* Uwaa it's raining! *happy*  
Gekikara: Why so happy?  
Boy : I wanna play outside and dance under the rain~~ *run outside*  
Gekikara: *hold* You'll be sick! _And Black will mad…at me._  
Boy : *break free* Yada! I'm strong! *finally run outside*  
Gekikara: *sigh*  
Boy : *jump happily in the rain*  
Gekikara: *watching* _Let's see if he gets bored soon…_  
Boy : *run happily in the rain*  
Gekikara: *watching*_ Isn't he cold?_  
Boy : *play with other boys in the rain*  
Gekikara: *watching* _That seems so fun…_ *decided to join*  
Black : Not you too, Gekikara!

xxx

**Result**

Black : Look at you two! *facepalm*  
Boy : *shiver* *sneeze*  
Gekikara: *shiver* *sneeze*  
Boy : I'm c-c-c-old! *sneeze*  
Black : Don't do that again!  
Boy : Y-y-yees…*sneeze*  
Gekikara: Listen to your Kaachan *sneeze*  
Black : That means you too, Gekikara!

xxx

**Scariest Thing of Being Sick**

*bedroom*

Gekikara : *shiver* *shiver*  
Boy : *shiver* *shiver*  
Gekikara : *sneeze* *cough*  
Boy : *sneeze* *cough*  
Black : Okay, I'll just get some medicine then.  
GekiBoy : NO WE'RE FINE!

xxx

**Unfair**

*bedroom*

Black : Say aaah!  
Gekikara: Yada! Yada! I told you I hate pills! *cover mouth*  
Black : *hold* *glare* DRINK. NOW.  
Gekikara: Yadaaaaa *sneeze*  
Black : You lose to an eight year old?! He does even take his medicine!  
Gekikara: That's because you gave him cough syrup…

xxx

**Tasty Cough Syrup**

Black : You are an adult!  
Gekikara: But I don't want pills! *whine*  
Black : Fine! *takes syrup* Here.  
Gekikara: Yay!

*few secs*

Black : _At least she wants to take medicine now…_  
Gekikara: Medicine company surely doesn't know how apple tastes like…*puke*

xxx

**Energy-draining**

Gekikara: *cough* Black…I'm hungry…  
Black : *run to bedroom* *bringing soup* *feeding Gekikara*  
Boy : *cough* Kaachan…I'm hungry…  
Black : *run to Boy's bedroom* *bringing hot porridge* *feeding Boy*  
Gekikara: *cough* Black…  
Black : *run*  
Boy : *cough* Kaachan…  
Black : *run*

*next day*

Gekikara: Ohayou! I'm feeling better now~ *giggle*  
Boy : Me too! I wanna play outside~~  
Black : *collapses*

xxx

**Invalid Theory**

Boy : Baby doesn't come from mouth! Kaachan lied!  
Black: Eh…ah…no?  
Boy : My teacher said it impossible to puke babies!  
Black: Well…  
Boy : So it's from nose right?  
Black: Of course not!  
Boy : Then why Kaachan's nose is so big?

xxx

**I May Be Rude But I'm The Truth**

Gekikara: Don't talk about her like that! That's rude *rage*  
Boy : I'm…I'm sorry…  
Black : It's okay *pet*  
Gekikara: If you want, talk about her chest!  
Black : *punch*  
Gekikara: B-but I'm just teaching her how to praise her mom…!  
Black : You just teach him how to be pervert. *leaving*

xxx

**Climax**

Gekikara: Black…I…can't…hold… *pant* *pant*  
Black : Please Gekikara! Please!  
Gekikara: Ha…ha…*sweating*  
Black : Harder!  
Gekikara: I…can't! Uhh! *pant*  
Boy : Kaachan, Touchan, are you done cleaning the ceiling?  
Black : Not yet! The spiders are nesting up here. Hold my legs harder, Gekikara!  
Gekikara: Black is so heavy… *pant*

xxx

**Advice**

Boy: *watching anime* Wahaha~

*later*

Boy: *watching anime* Wahaha~

*later*

Boy : *watching anime* Wahaha~  
Black: You need to stop watching TV so much and read more like I am!  
Boy : *turn off TV* *read manga* Wahaha~  
Black: Hey! (=,=)

xxx

**More Lazy Rule  
**

*Sunday*

Boy : *playing outside with his friends*  
Gekikara: *roll on the floor*  
Black : *vacuum cleaning*  
Gekikara: Ugh I'm bored…*roll*  
Black : Then do the vacuum, I'll cook dinner.  
Gekikara: I said I'm a lord!  
Black : …

xxx

**Before and After "Marriage"**

*8 years ago*

Gekikara: *on the phone* Hello beautiful…what are you doing? *giggle*  
Black : Stop calling me! *hang up*  
Gekikara: *calling again* Black…okotteru? *giggle*  
Black : No. *hang up*  
Gekikara: *calling again* I miss Yukirin…

*now*

Black : *from her workplace* Geki, please take care of the laundry, then pick him up from school, please reheat the soup in the kitchen, don't let him touch anything in the cabinet, don't-  
Gekikara: Yep. Kay. Yes. I will. Mhm. I know. I won't. Yup. Sure. Ok. BYE. *hang up*

xxx

**Focus**

*kitchen*

Black : Geki, can you help me with the cabbages?  
Gekikara: Okay…  
Black : I need to use bathroom. While do the cabbages, can you please watch the soup and cut the carrots?  
Gekikara: Uh…okay…

*few mins*

Gekikara: AHHH HOW CAN BLACK MANAGE THESE ALL?! *flip everything*  
Black : The kitchen is messed up?!  
Gekikara: I can't do multitasking…okotteru?  
Black : Can you please be focused on more than one thing at once?!  
Gekikara: I can focus on your breasts…

xxx

**One NightMinute Stand**

*living room*

Boy: *playing video games*

*kitchen*

Gekikara: *poke Black*  
Black : Hm?  
Gekikara: *point at bathroom*  
Black : *blush* *shake head*  
Gekikara: *frown* Please?  
Black : *sigh* Okay…  
BuraGeki: *walk to bathroom*  
Boy : Where are you two going?  
Black : We're gonna take a bath. Just continue your game.  
Boy : Oh! It's family bath time?! I wanna join~~  
BuraGeki: NO!

**Result**

Black : I got calls from your school. You've been absent for a week. Where had you been?!  
Boy : Eh? Me? Umm…  
Gekikara: Don't be too harsh to him.  
Black : So…no answer? *glare*  
Boy : *teary eye* I…I…HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Gekikara: I said don't be too harsh to him! *pet boy's head*  
Boy : HWEEEEEEEE!  
Gekikara: Everyone makes mistake…relax…it's nothing…*pet pet pet*  
Boy : *sob* *sob* Really?  
Gekikara: Yeah even your Kaachan, I mean look at you…  
Black : !

xxx

**Burageki No Rekishi  
Season II  
(After Giving Birth)**

**Cold**

*hospital bedroom*

Black : *smiling towards the sleeping newborn baby*  
Gekikara: *enter the room* Blaack~~  
Black : What do you want? *glare*  
Gekikara: Eh, so cold…  
Black : Go.  
Gekikara: But I just want to peel you apples uwaaaah~~ *cry**run outside*  
Black : Ah…

xxx

**Forbidden**

*hospital bedroom*

Gekikara: *bite nails*  
Black : Can you please go outside?  
Gekikara: So mean!  
Black : Please?  
Gekikara: You need to change? Let me help you~~ *giggle*  
Black : Matsui Rena!  
Gekikara: Fine. *walk outside*  
Black : *breastfeeding baby*  
Gekikara: I WANT A TASTE TOO! *suddenly burst inside*  
Black : GET THE HELL OUT! *covering*

xxx

**Attention Seeker**

*still hospital bedroom*

Black : *hold the baby*  
Gekikara: Look, I have melon pans! Let's eat it together! *show*  
Black : *smile to baby*  
Gekikara: Black! I cut my nails today! *show*  
Black : *playing with baby's hair*  
Gekikara: *choke* Black! Help! I'm dying ugh…ugh…! *pretend to faint*  
Black : *to Baby* Who's the good kid? It's you~  
Gekikara: …

xxx

**The Last Name**

*still hospital bedroom*

Gekikara: How do we call him?  
Black : I don't know…  
Gekikara: I see *holding baby's finger* Hey you little Matsui~  
Black : WHAT?!  
Gekikara: Something wrong?  
Black : *scoff* You're not even involved in the process.  
Gekikara: But at least I'm not leaving you alone…  
Black : *looking away* *doki doki doki doki*

**End Of Burageki no Rekishi**

**Still Lazy Rule**

*Sunday*

Boy : *playing PSP*  
Gekikara: *watching TV*  
Black : *reading Bible*  
Gekikara: This show is really boring…Can you pass me the remote?  
Boy : It's on the table!  
Gekikara: Black can y-  
Black : It's on the table!  
Gekikara: Nevermind, I love watching chess.

xxx

**Different Things**

Boy: Kaachan, I have another school trip tomorrow!  
Black: Where would it be?  
Boy: Kyoto…

*next day*

Boy: Ittekimasu!  
Gekikara: Have fun!  
Black: Be a good kid!  
Boy: Eh, but I can't do both…

xxx

**Living Blanket**

*bedroom, winter, 3 AM*

Gekikara: *sleepy* *shake Black* Wake up…  
Black : Hnn? Zzz…  
Gekikara: *sleepy* Turn the heater on please…  
Black : Nnn…do it yourself zzzz….  
Gekikara: Okay then *wrap herself around Black* zzzz…  
Black : I. CANT. BREATHE. *choked*

xxx

**Useless**

*evening*

Boy : Kaachan~~ help me with math please? *run to living room*  
Gekikara: Your Mom has a night shift *watch TV*  
Boy : *head down* Oh okay…  
Gekikara: What is it?  
Boy : Nothing…I guess I'll just do this homework by myself…  
Gekikara: Hey, I am here! Why not asking me?  
Boy : I don't trust you…

xxx

**Gaining Trust**

Gekikara: You think how do I got this certificate? *show*  
Boy : Oh…Touchan is actually graduated? *amazed*  
Gekikara: I am!  
Boy : How much you paid the principal?  
Gekikara: _Okotte dame…okotte dame…okotte dame…_

xxx

**Yappari Useless**

Gekikara: Anyways, show me your homework!  
Boy : *hesitate* umm…okay this.  
Gekikara: Unn…

*few secs*

Gekikara: Unn…

*more secs*

Gekikara: Unn…  
Boy : How?  
Gekikara: Believe me, when you are graduated and being adult, this won't help you in life *leaving*

xxx

**Parents Meeting**

Boy : Parents are invited to school tomorrow morning.  
Black : I can't. I have fulltime shift tomorrow. Gekikara, you come.  
Gekikara: I can't too! I…Sado asked me to hunt more tomorrow! *lying*  
Black : *takes cellphone* Moshi-moshi, Sado?  
Gekikara: *grabs* Ayy no! Fine, I'll go!  
Boy : DON'T!  
BuraGeki: Why not?  
Boy : Because Touchan is a baka…

xxx

**Apologize**

Black : Hey, don't be rude!  
Boy : Ahh…um…sorry…  
Gekikara:_ Okotte dame…okotte dame…okotte dame…_  
Black : Apologize to Touchan now!  
Boy : Touchan…I'm sorry for saying the truth…  
Black : _Apparently children can't lie… _* facepalmed*

xxx

**Flirtatious Mistake**

*bedroom, 12 PM*

Gekikara: Black…*closer*  
Black : *reading Bible* Hm?  
Gekikara: Can I have you tonight? *grin*  
Black : *still reading* Not in the mood.  
Gekikara: *play with Black's hair* Please?  
Black : *still reading* I'm on my period. *lying*  
Gekikara: No use…I double-checked your period schedule *giggle* okotteru?  
Black : *blush* Geki…please…  
Gekikara: You are so beautiful today…  
Black : So I was always ugly yesterday?! Oyasumi! *sleep*  
Gekikara: Ah...

xxx

**More Lazy Rule**

*kitchen*

Black : Gekiii!  
Gekikara: *from the living room* What?  
Black : Please help me with the dish!  
Gekikara: I'm busy!  
Black : You're doing nothing!  
Gekikara: I'm converting oxygen to carbondioxide!  
Black : …

**Distracting**

*Sunday*

Black : *to the kitchen*  
Gekikara: *to the kitchen*  
Black : *to the washroom*  
Gekikara: *to the washroom*  
Black : Any idea why are you following me all day?  
Gekikara: Please tell your breasts to stop staring at my eyes, it's very distracting.  
Black : …

xxx

**How I Met Your Mother II**

*living room*

Boy : Kaachan, do you love Touchan?  
Black : Yes…  
Boy : Touchan, do you love Kaachan?  
Gekikara: Of course!  
Boy : Why are you marrying her?  
Gekikara: Well I'm just continuing other's saved game…  
Black : Hey what was that supposed to mean?!

xxx

**No Aspirin**

*bedroom, morning*

Black : I don't feel very well today…  
Gekikara: *touch Black's forehead* Not working today?  
Black : Mmhmm. My head feels funny. It's happening every once a week ugh.  
Gekikara: I see…  
Black : Can you recommend something for a constant headache like this?  
Gekikara: I don't know. Have you tried um…marriage?  
Black : What was that supposed to mean?!

xxx

**Taking Risk**

*evening*

Gekikara: Tadaima!  
Black : Okaeri~  
Gekikara: I'm starving!  
Black : You want dinner?  
Gekikara: Yes, please! What are my choices?  
Black : Yes and no.  
Gekikara:_ I'll just have cup noodles then…_

xxx

**Ugly Truth**

Boy : Kaachan~~ *run to Black*  
Black : Yes?  
Boy : Aoi-kun told me this morning he has a brother finally!  
Black : Okay?  
Boy : When I get one like that too? *pout*  
Black : *blush* Umm…ask Touchan.  
Boy : Touchan!  
Gekikara: No comment.  
Black : *whisper* But seriously, if I had baby. What would you want it to be?  
Gekikara: A joke?

xxx

**Holy Chants**

*living room*

Black : *read Bible*  
Boy : *watching* Wow surely Kaachan is religious…  
Gekikara: Why?  
Boy : She always reads Bible and prays every night on weekends.  
Gekikara: Huh?  
Boy : Yeah, I often heard Kaachan screaming God's name in the middle of the night…  
BuraGeki: (O/O)

xxx

**Unfit**

Gekikara: Black, is it in?  
Black : Yeah…  
Gekikara: Does it hurt?  
Black : Mmhmm…  
Gekikara: Let me put it in slowly.  
Black : It still hurts…  
Boy : Kaachan, Touchan, why don't you try another boots size?

xxx

**Best Stress Reliever**

*bedroom, 11 pm*

Black : *read book*  
Gekikara: *burst in* Tadaima!  
Black : That's scary look on you. What makes you so late?  
Gekikara: The owner blamed me for something I didn't do and lectured me for hours!  
Black : I see…Want to have a warm bath? I'll prepare it for you. It can ease your mind. *smile*  
Gekikara: No! *throwing self to bed*  
Black : Okay…you're in a bad mood today… *continue reading*  
Gekikara: Just go away!  
Black : Eh, what's my fault?!  
Gekikara: Sorry, I mean your clothes can go but you can stay!  
Black : Eeeh?!

xxx

**Wrong and Wronged**

*dinner time*

Boy : Touchan, why do you hate meat?  
Gekikara: They are from living animals…  
Boy : But they taste good! Especially breast…  
Gekikara: What did you say?!  
Boy : What? KFC breast taste amazing…  
Gekikara: Oh…ah…breast huh…well I like them too. Especially your Kaachan's homemade one *wink*  
Black : Can we move to other topic please?!

xxx

**On Sale**

*bedroom*

Gekikara: Look at these Victoria Secret's expensive underwear!  
Black : Urusai.  
Gekikara: You told me and your son not to waste money but tch…  
Black : They were 50% off. I'm not wasting money.  
Gekikara: Oh yea? Too bad I like them 100% off your body anyway.  
Black : (-/-)

**Chemistry**

Boy : So why are you marrying Kaachan?  
Gekikara : I already told you, eh? (author's note: take a look at old jokes)  
Boy : Touchan lied that time!  
Gekikara : Practically not…  
Boy : So, why?  
Black : Sweetheart, we are together because of chemistry, okay? You'll know it when you're adult.  
Gekikara : Oh…so that's why you treat me like a toxic waste? Makes sense.

xxx

**Chemistry 2**

Boy : *searching in first-aid-kit box*  
Black: *notice* What are you doing?  
Boy : Yatta! Found it~ *holding ethanol bottle*  
Black: What are you gonna do with it? (O_o)  
Boy : My teacher said this is one of chemical solution…  
Black: Yes…?  
Boy : I'm gonna give it to Torigoya-nee-chan wahaha~~  
Black: NOT THAT KIND OF CHEMISTRY!

xxx

**Chemistry 3**

Boy : So, I can't give ethanol?  
Black : *facepalm*  
Gekikara : You actually haven't moved on from Torigoya…  
Boy : But I want to start relationship with chemistry like Kaachan and Touchan *bawling*  
Gekikara : You need Sake…  
Black : What?  
Gekikara : Oh, you don't remember? Our first kiss was because I was drunk and you looked so hot sitting there alone in Rappappa roo-  
Black : *punch*

xxx

**Having Twins**

Boy : Kaachan~~ *run to Black*  
Black : Yes?  
Boy : Kuroi-kun told me this morning that he actually has a twin brother!  
Black : Okay?  
Boy : Why I can't get one like that too? *pout*  
Black : Umm…ask Touchan.  
Boy : Tou-  
Gekikara: NO WAY! WHO WOULD BE THE SECOND FATHER?! *death glare*

xxx

**No Food**

*evening*

Black : *read Bible*  
Gekikara: Tadaima!  
Black : *still reading Bible* Okaeri…  
Gekikara: *sniffs* Do you smell that?  
Black : *distracted* What?  
Gekikara: *sniffs* smell that?  
Black : I don't smell anything!  
Gekikara: Neither do I. Get in the kitchen!  
Black : …

xxx

**It's Rude**

*Gekikara's phone rings*

Gekikara: Moshi-moshi?  
Gakuran : Yo! Hisashiburi~  
Gekikara: Gakuran! *giggle*  
Gakuran : How are your family?  
Gekikara: Boy is fine *giggle*  
Gakuran : Black?  
Gekikara: Her cooking is still inedible as usual *sigh*  
Gakuran : *laugh* But you're okay with her right?  
Gekikara: At least she's edible…  
Black : *passing by* I HEAR THAT!

xxx

**Old Times Hard Times, Nowadays…Still Hard Times**

*8 years ago*

Gekikara: *argue*  
Black : *listens*

*5 years ago*

Black : *argue*  
Gekikara: *listens*

*nowadays*

Black : *argue*  
Gekikara : *argue*  
Neighbour: *listens*

xxx

**Doomsday**

Boy : End of the world~ End of the world~ hahahaha! *acting as Godzilla stepping into lego buildings he made*  
Gekikara: *joins* End of the world~~ *stomp* *lego cracked in instant*  
Boy : HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Black : GEKIKARA!  
Gekikara: Shit. End of the world…*hiding in bedroom*

xxx

**Merry Christmas**

Boy : Will Santa come this year? I wanna see him…  
Black : Santa will only come to good kids~  
Boy : Am I good kid? I want new Gundam~  
Gekikara : You will be a good kid if you aren't asking for Gundam, okay?

xxx

**Table Manner**

*dinner time*

Gekikara: *eats brutally*  
Black : Eat slowly!

*another dinner time*

Gekikara: *spilling sauce everywhere*  
Black : Eat normally!

*another dinner time*

Gekikara: *making sculpture from rice*  
Black : Don't play with the food!  
Gekikara: Muu, Black is no fun! *pout*  
Black : You need to learn how to eat properly! It's not good he starts copying you.  
Gekikara: I will, if you learn how to cook properly first.

*That night, once again, Black cried under the shower*

xxx

**Holiday**

*bedroom*

Black : I'm really tired. Work has gotten rough lately…  
Gekikara: What is it?  
Black : You see recently I've been going home really late. They extend my shift for couple hours.  
Gekikara: How about taking a holiday?  
Black : Sounds nice, if only I won't lose my job.  
Gekikara: No, no you won't. This one is reasonable and you can get to stay at home for months!  
Black : *excited* Eh, really? How?  
Gekikara: *thinking* But I don't have that…  
Black : Don't have what?  
Gekikara: *thinking* And because I don't have any, I can't get you to have one…  
Black : You have what? Getting me having what?  
Gekikara: *whisper* *whisper*  
Black : NO I WON'T TAKE MATERNITY LEAVING YOU DUMBASS! (=/=)

xxx

**Ex-Boyfriend**

*Bedroom*

Gekikara: I sometimes wonder how his dad looks like…  
Black : Please, I don't want to talk about that.  
Gekikara: You afraid I'll mad?  
Black : No, he's just a butthurt to reminisce.  
Gekikara: By the way, our son was born on November right?  
Black : Yes, why?  
Gekikara: *strokes chin* I see you and your ex enjoyed Valentine's Day so much…  
Black : (=/=)

xxx

**Banana Mayo**

Gekikara: *opens fridge* Boring! Blaaaack~  
Black : Hm?  
Gekikara: Why do we only have bananas in the fridge?  
Black : I'm going to make banana mayo.  
Gekikara: What on earth is that?  
Black : *explains*  
Gekikara: Sounds disgusting. I won't eat even a famous idol or weather forecaster making it. I won't eat it!  
Black : _Somehow…I feel really irritated hearing that…_

(Author note: This is referring to Yukirin's famous Banana Mayo menu)

xxx

**Grateful**

*night, bedroom*

Black : *holds rosario, closes eyes*  
Gekikara: You always pray before sleeping huh…  
Black : I'm being grateful for every day I live.  
Gekikara: Ah, I see.  
Black : *undressing* *changing into sleeping attire*  
Gekikara: Can I borrow your cross?  
Black : Uh yes? What for?  
Gekikara: Let me stare at you while being grateful for every beautiful curve before my very eyes.  
Black : (=/=)

xxx

**Supplies**

*breakfast time*

Gekikara: *pours cereal*  
Boy : Touchan, isn't that too much…  
Gekikara: I need lots of energy today!  
Boy : I don't think we have enough milk for that…  
Gekikara: We have, we have! *opens fridge*

*later*

Gekikara: Crap, I need more milk…  
Black : Okay, but why staring at my chest?

xxx

**Fetish**

*summer, late night, bedroom*

Gekikara: Hnnn so hot…  
Black : Zzz…hmm? What's wrong, Gekikara? *yawns*  
Gekikara: Is the AC broken again?  
Black : Yeah, the electrician will come tomorrow so, bear it for tonight, okay?  
Gekikara: Can I sleep naked then?  
Black : Eh? Ah…umm…yes…  
Gekikara: *undress* *back to bed* Oyasumi…  
Black : Umm Geki…  
Gekikara: Zzz…hnn?  
Black : Please don't face me tonight.  
Gekikara: Why?  
Black : Eeto, I don't feel comfortable with you naked like this.  
Gekikara: Nnwhatever…Zzz *flip*

*secretly, Black drools over Gekikara's back*

xxx

**Profit**

Black : *changing*  
Gekikara: *takes pic*  
Black : What are you doing?!  
Gekikara: It's my hobby.  
Black : Pervert.

*other time*

Black : *undressing*  
Gekikara: *takes pic*  
Black : Gekikara!  
Gekikara: Private collections.  
Black : Pervert!

*other time*

Gekikara: *plays with her phone*  
Black : So your hobby is looking at those before sleeping?! You really are a pervert.  
Gekikara: I'm just choosing the best pic for your gravure idol debut.  
Black : Are you planning to sell me?!

xxx

**Something Soft**

*night, bedroom*

Black : Ahh…hn! Geki…  
Gekikara: How can these so soft…I always admire them *touch*  
Black : Hnn!

*morning*

Black : Why are you applying the fabric softener on your chest?  
Gekikara: Hm?

xxx

**Existence**

*living room*

Gekikara: Don't you have a picture of his dad or what? I'm really curious.  
Black : *whisper* Don't talk about that in front of our son!  
Boy : Why do you need a photo of yourself, Touchan?  
Black :_ Shit…he heard it._  
Gekikara: It's about your actual fathe-hmmm! *gagged by Black's hand*  
Boy : Really Kaachan? I have another Touchan?  
Black : No, sweetheart *smiles* Your Touchan is just joking as usual.  
Boy : *stares at floor* *sad*I was hoping it was true…having a daddy sounds nice...  
Gekikara: I'm your Dad!

xxx

**Missing**

*bedroom*

Black : I'm not feeling well today…*curl up*  
Gekikara: You got fever? *touching Black's forehead with her own*  
Black : Nn, please, take the thermometer…  
Gekikara: *search* *search* It's nowhere!  
Black : Damn…he must be playing with it again…  
Gekikara: I'll try measuring it…hmm…hmm…  
Black : WHY PUTTING YOUR FOREHEAD ON MY ARMPIT?!


End file.
